Ultraman Riavande (Series)
Ultraman Riavande is a series focused around the Ultra of the same name. It is based mostly on the Showa era of the Ultraman franchise. Story Arcs Introduction The first story arc is dedicated to the introduction to Ultraman Riavande as a character and serves as a start up for the series. It lasts from Episode 1 to Episode 44. Returning Terror of the Ancient Anteverse The second story arc brings the Anteverse back after a long hiatus that started before the New Generation era. It lasts from Episode 45 to Episode 54. It also introduces the audience to Ultraseven 21, the secondary Ultra of the series. Third Story Arc The third story arc is much like the first. It lasts from Episode 55 to Episode 82. Resurrection of the Saucer Beasts The fourth and final story arc tells of the resurrection of the Black Directive and the Saucer Beasts, how it happened, and how Riavande and Seven 52 were able to end the Black Star. It lasts from Episode 83 to Episode 98. Character List Ultras Main Ultras * Ultraman Riavande Secondary Ultras * Ultraseven 52 * Zohrens Guest Ultras * Ultraman * Zoffy * Ultraseven * Ultraman Jack * Ultraman Ace * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman Leo * Ultraman 80 Kaiju Episode 1 * Bemular Episode 2 * Gudon * Twin Tail Episode 3 *Alien Baltan Episode 4 *Eleking Episode 5 *Sadola *Arstron Episode 6 * Seamons * Seagorath Episode 7 * Telesdon Episode 8 * Saramandora * Mukadender Episode 9 * Red King * Chandora * Pigmon * Suflan * Gabora * Magular Episode 10 * Banila * Aboras Episode 11 * Muruchi * Lagoras Episode 12 * Antlar Episode 13 * Birdon Episode 14 * Zambolar Episode 15 * Leogon Episode 16 * Neronga * Geusra Episode 17 * Dorako * Gomess (S) * Litra (S) Episode 18 * Cherubim * Zaragas Episode 19 * Kemular * Red King Episode 20 * Gomora Episode 21 * Gomora Episode 22 * King Joe * Alien Pedan Episode 23 * Alien Zarab ** True Form ** Imitation Ultraman Riavande Episode 24 * Bemstar Episode 25 * Pestar Episode 26 * Dodongo * Mummy Man Episode 27 * Natsunomeryu Episode 28 * Kingsaurus III Episode 29 * Kingsaurus III Episode 30 * Gromite Episode 31 * Alien Nackle * Black King Episode 32 * Alien Mefilas Episode 33 * Alien Magma Episode 34 * Alien Hipporito Episode 35 * Kingsaurus II Episode 36 * Gomora II Episode 37 * Gomora II Episode 38 * Bemstar II Episode 39 * Dinozaur Episode 40 * Sorichra ** Normal ** Sorichran Episode 41 * Bogar ** Normal ** Human Disguise Episode 42 * Bogar ** Normal Episode 43 * Bogar ** Bogarmons Episode 44 * Bogar ** Bogarmons Episode 45 * Miclas * Ante-Red King * Alien Precursor Episode 46 * Miclas * Agira * Ante-Gomora * Alien Precursor Episode 47 * Miclas * Windom * Ante-Fire Rodan * Alien Precursor Episode 48 * Miclas * Windom * Agira * Ante-Jirass * Alien Precursor Episode 49 * Miclas * Windom * Agira * Slattern * Scunner * Raiju * Alien Precursor Episode 50 * Miclas * Windom * Agira * Slattern * Scunner * Raiju * Alien Precursor Episode 51 * Miclas * Windom * Agira * Ante-Godzilla * Godzilla * Alien Precursor Episode 52 * Miclas * Windom * Agira * Ante-Godzilla * Godzilla * Alien Precursor Episode 53 * Miclas * Windom * Agira * Ante-Brothers Of War ** Ante-Godzilla II ** Ante-Gomora II * Godzilla * Alien Precursor Episode 54 * Miclas * Windom * Agira * Ante-Brothers Of War ** Ante-Godzilla II ** Ante-Gomora II * Godzilla * Alien Precursor Episode 55 * Gikogilar * Gamos Episode 56 * Iron Rocks * Alien Mimy Episode 57 * Paragler * Red King II * Salamandon * Chandora II Episode 58 * Super Gomora Episode 59 * Super Gomora Episode 60 * Tyrant Episode 61 * Zoa Muruchi Episode 62 * Eleking II Episode 63 * Lesser Bogar Episode 64 * Lesser Bogar Episode 65 * Mukadendar II Episode 66 * Birdon II Episode 67 * Birdon II Episode 68 * Gavora Episode 69 * Arigera Episode 70 * Daigarugu Episode 71 *Angross *Gromite Episode 72 * Sorichra II Episode 73 * Super Cherubim Episode 74 * Super Cherubim Episode 75 * Neo Pandon * Alien Ghos Episode 76 * Neo Pandon * Alien Ghos Episode 77 * Gaimos * Alien Gurat Episode 78 * Neronga ** Empowered Episode 79 * Inpelaizer Episode 80 * Inpelaizer Episode 81 * Super Gomora II Episode 82 * Super Gomora II Episode 83 * Black Directive * Silver Bloome Episode 84 * Black Directive * Deemos Episode 85 * Black Directive * Blizzard Episode 86 * Black Directive * Hungler Episode 87 * Black Directive * Black Terrina Episode 88 * Black Directive * Satan Mora Episode 89 * Black Directive * Diamond Bloome Episode 90 * Black Directive * Emperor Bloome Episode 91 * Black Directive * Nova Episode 92 * Black Directive * Oni-Nova Episode 93 * Black Directive * Black End Episode 94 * Black Directive * Psychotic End Humans H.I.M.E.D.O. Members *Yasuo Miyabe *Taikan Ogata *Captain Tetsu Yanase *Jinzaburo Satow *Bachiko Araki Category:Ultraman Riavande Category:Ultra Series